1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to means for electrohydraulically actuating a friction clutch, in particular those of motor vehicles, using a hydraulic actuating motor and having an electric or electronic control device to control the hydraulic motor through a valve.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Hydraulic actuation of clutches is well known, and it is also well known to control them electrically or electronically. However, this control has heretofor, only been applied to the initiation of the disengagement and engagement of the clutch, rather than to the entire engagement and/or disengagement process.
In the known electrically or electronically controlled hydraulic actuating devices for clutches, problems arise in achieving satisfactory performance which is not dependent upon or effected by the temperature of the hydraulic fluid used in operating the device. Heretofor it has not been possible to develop a device of the kind in question which meets all operating requirements and also avoids the drawback of being dependent upon the hydraulic fluid temperature.